


Wishbone

by 263Adder



Series: Paper Chain [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Father, Adopted Siblings, All the same age, Childhood, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Holidays, Romantic Fluff, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder
Summary: Like every year since the Umbrella Academy had first been unveiled to the world, they were spending their day under the adoration of the city atop their float in the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. As usual, Vanya was stuck watching it on the television set in Reginald’s study.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Paper Chain [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572361
Comments: 25
Kudos: 99





	Wishbone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/gifts).



> For Pococa! Thank you so much for the work you gifted me, I hope you like this one in turn 💖

Like every year since the Umbrella Academy had first been unveiled to the world, they were spending their day under the adoration of the city atop their float in the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade.

As usual, Vanya was stuck watching it on the television set in Reginald’s study; the only time she was permitted in the room, with Grace in attendance to supervise.

If everything went well, it would be the last year they had to do this. After their eighteenth birthday next year, Five had promised her repeatedly, saying it every day as they drew nearer and nearer to the day, that he would get them out. They would run off together and never look back.

With that in mind, unlike in previous years, it was impossible for Vanya to feel excluded. Looking at Five on the screen, gritting out a grin for the crowds, she knew now that she wasn’t the only one suffering in that household. They’d both be happier far away from the crushing pressure of Sir Reginald’s thumb on their backs.

Grace clapped lightly as the camera panned out to show the decoration of the float. “How beautiful it looks this year. I never would have thought they could improve upon last years. Do you remember, Vanya?”

This one had turkeys printed onto the sides, each one wearing a black domino mask. Vanya grinned imagining Five’s initial reaction to it, trying to hide a scowl as some overeager assistant asked for their approval. No doubt he would rant about it later, describing his frustration at being treated like Reginald’s sideshow attraction.

“It’s great, Mom.” She said in response to Grace’s question. “Klaus looks like he’s enjoying it.”

Grace hummed in concerned agreement. Klaus was jumping up and down so much, trying to wave at everyone in the crowd while he basked in the attention, that he looked at risk of falling off. Diego was watching him carefully, probably more concerned about Reginald’s wrath than Klaus getting hurt.

“I have everything set up for your dinner with Pogo tonight,” Grace said. “I’ve placed everything in the kitchen, I hope that is satisfactory. Otherwise, I can move everything into the dining room.”

“The kitchen will be lovely, thank you, Mom.”

“In that case, I will go and check on the meal.”

While the Umbrella Academy feasted with the city’s elite, Vanya’s tradition was a downscaled Thanksgiving dinner with Pogo. Grace always did her best to make it nice, with Pogo dedicating some of his wages for the event since Sir Reginald could not be persuaded to donate fees for Number Seven.

It was always pleasant, even if she would prefer to spend the day with Five. Grace would cook up a banquet for two and Pogo would split the turkey’s wishbone with her. Somehow, he always arranged it so she would win the bigger half. Then they would eat while the stereo played in the background, kept to the news channel in case anything relating to the Umbrella Academy should be announced. Pogo would let her stay up an extra thirty minutes, usually spent practising her violin, before ushering her to bed for the night. Unbeknownst to him, Five would then sneak into her room once the Academy got home (inevitably waking her up since she slept so lightly) and regaling her with the tribulations they had endured for the day.

Hopefully, this Thanksgiving won’t be so hard for him, Vanya thought. It was possibly the last one he would spend with the Umbrella Academy, unless they were able to find each other again in the future, and she wanted him to enjoy their company. Five always seemed opposed to the idea of keeping in touch – worried about Reginald using any remaining connections to reel them back in – but Vanya would prefer it. Especially Ben, the closest she had to a second friend inside the mansion. And, despite everything, there would always be a part of her which held onto the hope the others would finally take notice of her. That one day they would want to spend a holiday with her, without the need for Five to incentivise them with money or threats.

Pogo shuffled into the study to see the Academy on the television. He hadn’t joined her earlier, making his excuses with a pile of paperwork which needed completing, but he knew he would have to watch some of the procession, or the other children would be disappointed later.

“An interesting display.” He noted, just catching sight of the Academy float before it rounded the corner. “Sir Reginald approved the design during the summer. Originally the turkeys were figurines on the float which spun, instead of prints on the side, however, he thought it would distract from the Academy members.”

“That’s a shame.” Vanya mused, imagining Five’s reaction to spinning turkeys. “That would have looked good.”

“Yes, well,” Pogo sighed. “They are scheduled for an interview in the next five minutes. Shall we watch that, then perhaps you can play me something before dinner?”

Grinning at him, she eagerly told him about the scores she had practised that week while they waited for the Academy to come on the screen again. Five was usually her only audience, but Grace and Pogo tried to make time to hear her play too. She valued Pogo most of all, as – unlike Five – he was the most honest, pointing out areas for improvement as they arose. As she tried to explain to Five, she needed criticism if she were ever going to become a professional violinist. He was too worried about her feelings however, so she had come to depend on Pogo. 

The announcer on the screen told the audience that the Umbrella Academy’s exclusive Thanksgiving Day interview would commence momentarily, so, breaking off their conversation, Pogo hastened toward the television to start the recorder. Sir Reginald always wanted copies of official interviews for later review.

“And here with us tonight,” a lively interviewer began, “we have the fantastic, world-famous _Umbrella Academy_. Let’s give them a round of applause ladies and gentlemen.”

The small audience politely clapped as the Academy filed onto the stage. In the early days they would have appeared in numerical order, but now it was always Allison in the lead for interviews with Luther close behind her – the two members most likely to follow their script.

The man interviewing them launched into his preapproved questions. Vanya didn’t pay him much attention, eyes trailing along the row until she landed on Five sitting beside Ben. To anyone else, he was happy to be there, confident in front of the cameras and energised by the attention. She knew him well enough to recognise the restless shift in his eyes, the tightening of his hands as he restrained an outburst, smile sharp and forced. He didn’t want to be there; something Reginald must know, given only Diego and Klaus were sat further away from the interviewer.

Nevertheless, he was still included in the questions. First, the interviewer asked after their holiday plans, then their family traditions. Allison made up some spiel about them all helping to make dinner and playing games once the feast was over, which Luther followed up with a light-hearted and completely fictional anecdote from the previous Thanksgiving about them going out to anonymously volunteer at a homeless shelter.

Five was barely able to suppress a scowl as the lies continued to build.

“What a wonderful thing to do.” The interviewer praised, lapping the story up. “That’s what the holiday is all about, isn’t it folks? Lending a hand and coming together as a community.”

The audience applauded.

“That and spending time with those who are closest to us. Who do you like to spend the holidays with Allison?”

Number Three beamed. “We like to spend it together, just the seven of us.”

For a split second, Vanya thought they were including her until she remembered that Sir Reginald was often informally termed the seventh Academy member by the media.

Luther readily agreed. “Before dinner, we’ll usually play a game of football in the yard with Dad as a referee.”

“Ben, what about you?”

“Spending time with my family is the best part of the day.” He replied quietly.

Like Vanya and Pogo, Grace couldn’t be mentioned, so Diego compromised by saying, “I like going down to the kitchen and talking to the caterers.”

Klaus chuckled, going off-script. “Yeah, so you can stuff your face before dinner.”

Diego lightly elbowed him, laughing too as if they were sharing a joke.

“Five? What’s your favourite part of Thanksgiving? Anyone special you like to spend time with?”

Vanya let her bangs fall in front of her eyes so she could hide a small smile from Pogo. While Five was gone for most of the holiday, they had spent the morning together as they always did. Now he was confident jumping with her, something he had insisted they practice together in case they ever needed to leave in a hurry, they spent their nights in his room which was much bigger than hers. Even the bed was larger, though they still spent the evening closely curled up in each other’s space.

That morning, he had woken her up with a kiss, pulling her onto his lap as soon as she opened her eyes and consuming the few minutes they had together until he had to take her back to her room to dress.

“You should start keeping clothes in here.” He had told her as she pulled her robe on. “That way we can spend more time together in the morning.”

Blushing at the thought of changing in the same room as him, she pointed out, “I can’t, Five. Mom would find them, wouldn’t she?”

“True.” He sighed.

“Only eleven more months.” Vanya had assured him. “Then we won’t have to sneak around anymore.”

He had agreed unhappily, always impatient but smart enough to play by the rules until they could break free from the game.

On the television screen, Five glanced at the camera with dark eyes and she smiled again thinking he was looking for her. He knew she was watching; she always did.

“Yeah,” he said in response to the man’s question, “I like to spend the day with my girlfriend. Vanya.”

If it weren’t for Pogo quickly turning to stare at her, she would have thought she had misheard him.

Before anyone could interrupt – Reginald probably furiously demanding for the feed to be cut – Five continued. “Not that we get to spend much time together since I’m always stuck in the parade. Don’t worry though, this is my last year taking part.”

Everyone looked dumbfounded, except for the interviewer who took the opportunity presented with gleeful zeal.

“So, this girl, Vanya? What’s she like?”

Five’s expression turned smug. “Extraordinary.”

A phone started ringing, breaking Vanya’s attention from the screen. She felt numb with shock.

Pogo was looking at her, searching her expression.

“It’s true.” He stated.

It wasn’t a question, but Vanya nodded regardless. And then she ran.

Throwing herself upstairs, dreading Reginald’s reaction, she did the only thing she could think to do.

Pack.

Five kept an empty duffle bag in his wardrobe for such an occasion, which she grabbed to throw in his notebooks and a change of clothes (leaving out anything embellished with the Umbrella Academy’s logo) before hastening back downstairs to her room to grab the scant personal belongings she treasured. The books and jewellery box from Five, a poetry anthology from Pogo and her pyjamas. Her violin went in its case which she slung over her shoulder.

Dashing into the bathroom, she grabbed their toothbrushes, a bottle of shampoo and a tube of toothpaste. Almost out the door, she spun on her heel and grabbed the tub of pomade Five religiously used on his hair.

Out of the two rooms, she decided to block herself in Five’s. He had more loose furniture she could use to barricade herself inside.

It was silent downstairs, but she knew Reginald would have contacted Pogo by now. They were probably planning to send her away. Despite it being Five’s decision to announce their relationship to the world, he would undoubtedly believe it was all her fault. Five would take care of it though, he wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t have a plan. She had to believe that, or else she would start hyperventilating.

With a flash of panic, Vanya realised she had left her pills downstairs – only remembering them as panic clawed at her throat. There was no time to get them though, not as she could hear Grace’s heels clicking on the staircase.

Pushing Five’s dresser in front of the door, she put the desk before that and stacked a chair on top. It probably wouldn’t do much against her mother’s mechanical strength, but it might buy her enough time for Five to reach her.

If he could. Reginald might have had Allison rumour him as soon as they got off the stage, or maybe Luther had grabbed hold of him. She couldn’t imagine the others would try to stop him but who knew what Father was capable of incentivising them to do.

“Vanya,” Grace called, tapping on the door. “Please come outside, dear. We need to speak with you.”

She stayed quiet, hoping they would think she wasn’t inside.

“Stand back, Vanya. I am coming in,” Grace said.

Ducking behind Five’s bed, Vanya yelped as her mother banged against the door. The chair fell off the pile, but the other furniture held.

“We ready to go?” Five asked from beside her, making her squeak.

“Five?”

He had jumped just as Grace struck, the sound distracting her from the distinctive blue flash of his spatial jump.

“Are you ready?” Five asked, grabbing hold of her as the door took another hit.

“I packed,” Vanya said, pointing to the bag at her feet.

“That’s not what I mean.” He said seriously, taking his face between his hands. “Are you ready to leave? Because, if not, I can fix this. I’ll take the blame. Say I was lying to make the Academy look bad. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Vanya shook her head. “No. I’m ready. I want to leave. I want to leave with _you_. I always have. I just didn’t expect it today.” She said, sounding breathless from the whirlwind of it all.

Brightening, he grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“Hang on a moment.” Five urged before throwing himself through a new portal.

Staring at the space left in his absence, Vanya began to fret again as the desk groaned under the latest impact. He was back in an instant however, another bag on his shoulder and an extra one in his hands.

“Hold tight.” He commanded.

Stumbling out of the portal together, she barely took in her surroundings before Five was tugging her onwards and into a nearby alleyway. They were still in New York, but not in an area she recognised.

“We’ll get a hotel for tonight.” Five told her. “I’ll teleport to find us an empty room. We don’t want any staff to see us going in.”

Before she could protest, he added, “I’ll leave money for the room in the morning.”

Glancing around to make sure Vanya would be safe for the few minutes he left her, he hastened off again to find somewhere suitable. It only occurred to her that this wasn’t a spontaneous decision on Five’s part when he reappeared so suddenly, pulling her into their room, a hotel already chosen in advance.

“When did you decide?” Vanya asked.

He hadn’t let her go yet. Now they were somewhere safe, Five had dropped the bags and was clutching her to him.

“This morning.” He murmured against her hair.

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I had a lot of planning to do. Besides, we’d already left the Academy.”

Leaning back, she ignored his pout and reiterated her question. “Why? I thought we were waiting. He’ll come after us now.”

Five scowled. “I overheard him talking to Pogo. He wanted to send you to a school upstate this weekend.”

“Oh.” She whispered.

“I don’t know what changed. Why he… it doesn’t matter. We’re gone now.”

“He’ll look for us.”

“He won’t find us.” Five said confidently. “I’ve got enough money to get us through the next eleven months. Enough to cover rent and food, and then some. I’ve been taking money from his safe for years and storing it. We might have to move around a bit to avoid detection. But, by October, he’ll have nothing, and we won’t have to hide anymore.”

Vanya nodded, absorbing his plan. Considering the short amount of time he’d had to put it together, it seemed like he had thought of everything.

“Is that okay?” He asked tentatively, combing his fingers through the ends of her hair.

A smile spread over her face.

“Vanya?”

Looking up at him, her eyes shimmering, she finally said the words she had been waiting for years to say.

“We’re free.”

He grinned back, a carefree smile – nothing like the one she had seen during the interview.

“We’re free.” He confirmed.

* * *

They’d curled up on the bed. Five knew there were things to do: they would need new clothes to disguise their identity, find some food for the evening and check the news to see how Reginald had proceeded in light of his desertion. With Five’s admission on television, he might throw caution to the wind and share images of Vanya, which would make things difficult.

He couldn’t move, however. How often had he looked forward to this moment? The Umbrella Academy behind him, nothing but Vanya before him and a future with which they could do anything they wanted. No more missions, time to study and find a job he wanted. Not the one thrust upon him from infancy. Somewhere for Vanya to be herself, to practice her music without fearing judgement. Somewhere she could wander outside the shadows. There wasn’t a single moment in his life which could ever compare to the elation he felt in that moment.

“Why did you do that?” Vanya asked, her voice muffled as she spoke against his chest. She curled closer to him, clutching his shirt a little tighter as if she thought he would willingly leave her side at such a time.

“What?”

“Tell people about me in the interview?”

He could have blushed.

It wasn’t sensible at all. All he had done was put people on alert for the pair. Still, “I wanted people to know. Before I left for good, I wanted people to know the truth. I wanted people to know what we are. That you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Craning his head to look at her, he asked, “Would you rather I hadn’t?”

He wanted everyone to know but he wouldn’t have done it if he thought it would upset Vanya. It really was stupid, an impulsive act which he should have known better than to give in to. When he had heard Reginald’s plan to squirrel Number Seven away in the middle of the night – admittedly a difficult feat as she would have been securely in his arms – it had been hard to think clearly. The way Reginald had spoken about her. As if she were a dispensable nuisance; the person more important to him than anyone else in the world.

Throughout the sideshow, all of them rolled out like circus attractions for everyone to stare and point at, Reginald had stood over them. Crashing his cane when they failed to act their parts, pointing to the script as they were paraded about. He couldn’t stand it a moment longer. Five already knew they would leave, had made his mind up as soon as Reginald laid out his plan for Number Seven. It wasn’t until the interviewer had asked his ridiculous question – “anyone special you like to spend time with?” – that he knew he wanted to leave with a final act of defiance. One of the biggest errs one could make in Reginald’s book: admitting to Vanya’s existence.

Waiting for her answer, he knew what it would be as soon as she leaned her head back to meet his eyes.

“It was perfect. Thank you.”

Ducking to press a kiss to her lips, thrilled by the thought he could now do so whenever he wished, he waited until she melted back into his embrace before pulling away.

“I am sorry you didn’t get your Thanksgiving dinner though. I know you enjoy that.”

Vanya sighed lightly. “It would have been nice to have one last meal with Pogo but…”

He ran his hands over her scalp as she struggled to express herself, not wanting to rush her. Not now they had all the time in the world.

“He turned on me so quickly.” She said sorrowfully. “That’s how it felt anyway. He looked shocked but when Father said he should get me, he did. I thought if he ever found out he might be happy for me.”

“I’m sure he is.” Five consoled. “You know he always has to listen to Reginald though.”

“Do you think the others are mad at us for leaving?”

It was his turn to sigh. “Some of them,” he admitted, “I think Ben will be happy for us though. Klaus and Diego too. You know how much they want to leave.”

“I just hope this doesn’t make it harder for them.”

It probably would, but he wouldn’t admit that to her. Not today at least, they deserved today.

“They’ll be fine.” He assured.

“I hope so.”

Holding her tightly against him, Five asked if she wanted any dinner. “I probably can’t get us a turkey, but I’ll find us something.”

“That’s okay.” Vanya chuckled. “I’ll eat anything.”

“Except oatmeal.”

“Except oatmeal.” She agreed with a shudder.

“Maybe I can get us some pizza.” He mused. “I might have to go around the other rooms and find a change of clothes though. We’ll be recognised if we go out in these uniforms.”

“I could go if you’ll be too identifiable? No one knows what I look like.”

Five blanched at the thought. “No. Not in this part of the city. Besides, we don’t know if people are looking for us.”

“Put on the television,” Vanya suggested, picking up the remote.

With a flick of the controls, the small screen lit up. As they were coming up on the hour, she left it on the main channel for the news bulletins. Watching closely, they were both relieved to see there was no mention of Five’s disappearance from the Academy – only speculation as to who Vanya was and the disappointed reactions from his fans. Reginald must be taking a subtle approach.

Once the girls being interviewed started to lament his relationship, some trying to cast dispersions on his girlfriend, Five snatched up the remote and switched the screen off.

Worried of a jealous reaction, remembering Valentine’s Day, he was met with a teasing chuckle.

“Did you hear that? Apparently, I’ve _stolen_ you.” Vanya giggled.

Giving her a wolfish grin, Five leaned in until their noses were barely a hair’s width apart. “I think you’ll find I stole you.”

“I don’t think it counts as stealing when I went willingly.” Brushing his hair out of his eyes, she added, “This is easily the best holiday we’ve ever had together.”

“I think this might be the first Thanksgiving we’ve been able to spend the whole evening together since we were kids.” Five pointed out, thinking back on all the dreary functions the Umbrella Academy were dragged to while Vanya waited at home.

“That’s why it’s the best.”

“Even though there’s no big dinner?”

“Even then.” She smiled.

“None of Grace’s pecan pie?”

“Never liked it anyway,” Vanya said, her grin growing wider.

“Not being able to split the wishbone with Pogo?” He joked, knowing – and agreeing with – her suspicion that Pogo always let her win.

“What do you think I wished for every year?”

“Me too.” Five said softly, pushing forward so he could run his nose along the length of hers.

“Every time anyone asked what I wanted for the new year.”

“Every birthday wish.”

Vanya agreed. “I’m glad we didn’t have to wait an extra eleven months for this.”

Using his hold on her hair, Five pulled her into a kiss, licking into her mouth and giving a satisfied groan as she shuddered with approval. When he pulled back, Vanya gave a soft mewl of complaint and again he thrilled under the knowledge he didn’t have to shush her. It was only them now. No one waiting to condone them. Split them apart. Use the knowledge of their relationship for blackmail. They really were free.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Vanya.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Five.” She echoed before pulling him back in for seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how this turned out, but I'm really tired so this is what I'm going with! I know this fic doesn't focus that much on Thanksgiving, but as I've only experienced the holiday once while on vacation I did the best I could 😅 Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
